To The Future
by XKristyChanX
Summary: It's Dipper Pines. My sister Mabel and I had a summer vacation in Gravity Falls, Oregon. We lived with our great uncle Stanford (we call him Grunkle Stan) in his museum, which is called Mystery Shack. During the vacation, we enjoyed solving mysteries in this town. Before the summer holidays ended, a powerful demon called Bill Cipher tricked me. It is the worst nightmare in my life.
1. Prologue: The Nightmare

Hi readers, you know Dipper had a summer vacation with his sister in Gravity Falls at the summer holidays in 2012. At the final day of the vacation, he had an amazing and unforgettable adventure! I've just finished part 1 and I want to share with all of you. Hope you enjoy it! You can stay tuned here for part 2. Remember, 3 letters back here!

* * *

**Prologue: The Nightmare** (Dipper's story)

It was a sunny morning. Grunkle Stan said that Mystery Shack would be closed for the whole day because of the bad weather, so we could sleep more and get up late.

The sunshine went through the windows. My sister, Mabel was awake first. She felt excited when she saw the good weather. She decided to wake me up. 'Hey bro! Wake up! The rain has gone! We can play now!' she shouted. I got up and wrapped my eyes. 'Mabel, we can't play now, we played over midnight yesterday... Oh, I'm so tired. Please leave me alone.' Then I slept again.

Soon, I got a horrible nightmare. I was kept in a prison, but I lost my body! I saw Lil' Gideon was trying to escape, but it was not as successful as he thought. The bell rang and the police arrived punctually to stop him. Although Gideon was red, no one cared about him; neither did I. I tried to hit and scold him. However, he did not feel my presence.

Suddenly, something triangular and yellowish appeared. It went through the gates and had a chat with the angry boy. Gideon smiled and laughed happily. Wait a minute, it was Bill Cipher. What was he doing here, I thought. I saw Bill flew towards the corner of the prison and entered my body... Oh no! Bill possessed my body! Again! And he made a deal with Gideon. What the... What was happened to me? Was I dead? I heard Gideon was shouting, ' Dipper, you're going to dead! Hahaha...' Bill laughed with him either. I was so stressed and started to scream, 'Help!' After a while, I saw both of them disappeared. The lights turned darker. Everything was over.

'Help...' I screamed as loud as I could. I knew I was back to my bed suddenly. Just then, I heard somebody came towards me, I was frightened, but it was fine, she was Mabel. 'Don't worry bro! It's just a nightmare. I'm always been with you. Do you remember? We're Mystery Twins!' I understood Mabel was trying to comfort me, she was a good sister who looked foolish, but she did not know how terrible and real was the nightmare. She tried to pretend a clown to make me laugh. 'Yes Mabel, and... thanks.' I said, but I was still worried about the deal. Was it real? I noticed Mabel left the room quickly and played with her pet pig, Waddles.

However, something fell from the window. It was a leaflet. It said,'QEB AOBXJ FP QORBIV OBXI.' It might be a code or the answer of my doubt, but I could not understand what did it mean...

The End of Prologue

* * *

As I want to improve better for this AU, please comment and give advice here. Chapter 2 will arrive before Christmas. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: The Letters

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hi, there is Chapter 2, your Christmas gift, and thank you for comments! There might be some grammar mistakes, please forgive me and give me some advice. I'll correct it as the best as I can. By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you enjoy your gift!/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongChapter 1: The Letters/strong (Dipper's story)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Hey kids! It's time for lunch!' shouted Grunkle Stan. I checked the time from my watch, it was in the afternoon. Mabel stopped playing with Waddles and ran to the dining room quickly. I was very disappointed to have a lunch without Soos. The lunch was quite simple, each of us had a plate of spaghetti, but Soos was not there since Melody returned and had a honeymoon with him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'What are we gonna do today? Wanna go fishing, sing karaoke or swimming?' Mabel was very energetic. She had planned what to do this holiday./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Mabel, no more karaoke. I don't want to remember what happened in the last party. Again! How about having an adventure with Wendy in the forest?' I requested./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'No kids. We neither have karaoke nor explore the forest today.' said Grunke Stan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'But why?' Mabel looked upset. She always wanted to sing karaoke with her beloved great-uncle and brother, but Grunkle Stan did not allow her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'No more reason. That time, remember? We sang a silly song to kill the zombies. Wanna meet zombies again? No, we'll get into trouble.' Grunkle Stan was a busy old man. He always led groups of tourists to visit the Mystery Shack and dreamt being rich. Of course, he would say that. But this day, he closed the Shack because he wanted to be with us in this poor weather. That was strange; Grunkle Stan used to care his business, but not today. Why? Was the money not important to him anymore?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'I've something for you, Dip,' said Grunkle Stan. I saw he had finished his spaghetti already./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'I'm gonna discover an unknown place tomorrow. It may be your last day with me.' he whispered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'What?' I asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'I've to go. This is my duty. Who cares?'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'But you can't leave us! Who'll care the Shack? Soos is out, Wendy is hanging out with her friends, Mabel and I are too young to have a business. Grunkle Stan, the Mystery Shack is yours! You're Mr. Mystery!'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'I know, I can handle it… Because I'M THE BOSS! But my mission is important! I need to go there! I'll be back as fast as possible after I finish my discovery!'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I had never seen the serious face of Grunkle Stan. He looked more serious than before. He only looked at me angrily and there was no smile on his face. Oh no, I thought. I had made him angry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Dip, this letter is for you, and that's for Mabel. I'm afraid that I can't come back anymore. Maybe it's my last message. By the way, don't read them now! After I leave, only you can read yours first. Your sister needs to wait until there is a big problem in the Shack.' Hmmm, these letters looked mysterious. Grunkle Stan never wrote letters before. There must be some secrets in the letters!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Soon, Grunkle Stan started to cry. I had never seen him cry before. He was always manly, but not this time. His tears had damaged his manly image. 'Dip, you and Mabel have grown up, but someday, maybe someday, I won't see you anymore. Do you understand?' I saw there were more tears and wrinkles from Grunkle Stan's face. He was old. He did not have many years left, and Gravity Falls was a dangerous place. Grunkle Stan was right. Maybe someday I would not see him anymore after he left. 'Un...under...understand.' I was depressed. I began to cry either, then we hugged./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mabel noticed that Grunkle Stan and I were crying and shouted, 'Hey, what happens there? There are two silly guys crying and hugging each other! They're adorable, aren't they?' I was angry, but I needed to be calm and tell her Grunkle Stan's leave because it was not funny, so I did. 'Mabel, no more joking! Grunkle Stan's gonna leave tomorrow and we might never see him again!' Mabel did not believe and was surprised before. 'Is that real?' she asked. Grunkle Stan replied, 'It's true. I'll never see you again.' Mabel was disconsolate too, she did the same thing what I did./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Yes, we were crying and we hugged one another. We cried so hard, but what was the matter? Our great uncle was going to leave! How bad it was! We had fun in this summer vacation! Without him, everything would not become fun at all! It was not a matter to lose your money, success and comfort, expect your memories, friends and family. 'It's enough. I'm wanna go to the restroom and wash my face first.' Grunkle Stan said calmly, then he left the dining room. I found that something was wet. Oh my god! Those were the letters! How could I give it to Mabel? She would be mad! Therefore, I hid them in my pocket./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"At the next day, something unlucky happened, Mabel saw I hid the letters, at the time when we discovered the portal and met the author of the journals. Yea, I did not really trust Grunkle Stan at all, but that was not a key point. The key point was the letters. Grunkle Stan was with us at that moment. He told me to throw away the letters, but I did not. The letters were still mysterious. Besides, Stan was still not what he seemed. However, the good thing was, the author was always closed to us, he was the brother of Grunkle Stan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Wow, what are you hiding? Are those letters from Wendy?' She was confused about the letters, but Grunkle Stan wanted her to read hers after 3 years, so I lied to her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Well, nothing.' I was reddened. Oh no, she knew I was lying./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Did Grunkle Stan give you? Let me see…Of course, I promise I won't open the letters.' Oh, she knew the truth, maybe she had heard what Grunkle Stan talked to me. I was nervous. I could not stop sweating. I really did not know what to do. Could I escape? Maybe it was a good idea to me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'No way!' I shouted. Mabel was crazy. She was trying to steal the letters from my pocket. I was scared and escaped. Mabel chased me, like playing 'Hide-and-Seek', I ran as fast as I could. Soon, I ran to our bedroom and hid behind my quilt. I was tired, but there was no another way to stop Mabel. Mabel stopped chasing me and said, 'Oh well, I give up, but I'll try my best to get ya! Hahaha…' Mabel was still crazy, nothing could stop her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I got out of the quilt. I was still tired after the 'Hide-and-Seek', but the luckiest thing was… I was safe! And I could read the letters at that moment! I wondered which to read first. Wait a minute, why Grunkle Stan said Mabel should read her letter AFTER 3 YEARS? Was the letter important to her? Therefore, I decided to read Mabel's first, but something caught my eyes. It was my journal, Journal No. 3! I had put the journal before I hid under the quilt, and nothing was under it, but that moment, there was a notice on it! It was written by someone, but no one knows./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I was reading the notice after I put down the letters. The message of the notice was terrifying and I couldn't understand it. Could you help me to decode it, please? There was the message of the notice:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"KZXRURXZ SZH QLRMVW YROO'H GVZN./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"What did it mean? Was it related to the horrible nightmare; or somethingfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"？/span/font/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＴＨＥ ＥＮＤ ＯＦ ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ /span/fontstrongONE/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Plus, someone may not break the code easily, but it is quite important to the next chapter, even to the whole AU! There is a hint: Switch A and Z! Can you guess now? Chapter 3 will arrive after the New Year./p 


	3. Chapter 2: The Cunning Twist

Happy late new year!(It's really late) This is me. Sorry for posting late because I'm too busy. But don't worry, Chapter 4 will be here soon!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Cunning Twist** (Dipper's story)

While I was decoding the message, I heard someone was shouting, 'Help! Dipper, please help me!' It was Mabel. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise. BANG! There was a cage appeared in front of me. A girl fell into the cage. It was Mabel, again.

'Hahaha…' Who was laughing? Bill was. He appeared after Mabel fell to the cage. He was in triangular form, of course. He made me mad. 'What have you done to my sister?' 'You know it' Gideon said. He was behind Bill with a girl, Pacifica… What? Pacifica Northwest? Why was she there, with Gideon and Bill? It must be a reason.

'Pacifica and I are partners now. She joined us 1 week ago, and we'll marry after we destroy you and get the Mystery Shack… Pacifica will be my queen and Mabel will be our maid.' Gideon whispered to me. I was shocked. Oh dear, what happened to me? Why they wanted to kill me and get the Shack. It might have a secret. Things were different from that time on. Many things were more mysterious. We couldn't guess what happens next. The world became darker. It was not as normal as you thought. Was Bill the reason? Did he cause mysteries in Gravity Falls?

There were no doubts. Bill was the main cause. I was sure, seriously. I wanted to solve the mysteries, but being a brother, saving your sister is important. I braced up, and shouted to Bill, 'Let go of my sister? What do you want here?' I saw Mabel was shivering frighten. She wanted to get out of the cage, but Bill did not answer.

'Is it related to the nightmare? Is it real? Please, answer me! She wants to be free.' I begged. Bill answered finally in a cruel way, 'Free? No one is free here. Who am I? I am the one who can watch the whole world! No one can escape from my eyes, you foolish boy. It seems Gideon and Pacifica want to treat Mabel. What do you want to do to her, Pacifica?' Oh no, they were going to treat Mabel badly? What would they do to her?

'Well, we should spat at her… No, just vilify her. My darling, what do you think?' Pacifica spoke softly. 'No, Pacifica, you should think Mabel as your slave. What can she do? She can decorate your house, cook desserts, clean your rooms, make your clothes…Ad you can misuse her as a naughty dog.' Gideon whispered to her. Poor Mabel, she was going to be a slave… For Gideon and Pacifica. How come? Was she a good girl? How was her life being a slave? It was not perfect at all. Mabel was weak in housework and cooking, and she was emotional. You couldn't imagine what happened next.

Ah, Bill was right. We never escaped from his eyes unless we found his weakness, but the problem is… He had no weakness! He was watching us, you know. He was a powerful demon. I had just remembered the time when Bill took my body. He tricked himself, hurt my arms, rolled from the stairs and tried to drink like a person and said something rude to Soos and Wendy. 'Pain is hilarious!' that was what Bill say. Oh my gosh, would Bill inhabit Mabel's body? I was worried about that.

Suddenly, Bill shot something to my chest. There was a hole on me, again. I was angry. Why Bill liked shooting to my chest? He did it twice! 'I know what you think, Pine Tree. Don't you know? Pine trees are destroyed easily by forest fire and…Shooting by some.' said Bill calmly, 'It is a deal. Pine Tree, you have two choices.' What was an interesting deal, huh? Do you need to shoot someone to make a deal? It is silly! The person will dead after you shoot him or her. It is a basic knowledge. Bill, you did not make sense.

Oh, how come? How stupid was I! I forgot my sister was in the cage! The cage was Bill and his team! I shouldn't worry too much. 'So, Bill, what is the deal? I'm willing to do anything as you wish.' Bill laughed,' Well well well, how brave is Pine Tree! He's going to lead to his death. But don't worry, I won't kill you. The choices are safe to you and your sister. The first one is, read a spell to unlock the cage. The cage isn't easy to unlock, Pine Tree. Second, burn all the journals. There is no another way to save your sister.'

Oh no, Bill wanted to burn my journal! I couldn't solve the mysteries if I did that. Wait… Did he say 'Read a spell'? I think it was a better. I heard Mabel was whispering to me,' Bro, don't be crazy! Choose wisely…' It is okay, Mabel, I have my own decision; I thought proudly, I might save her successfully this time.

'Oh, Pine Tree, there's no time to waste! Tell me your decision! You don't want your sister being misused!' Bill reminded me something; I should not waste too much time to save somebody. 'Bill, I'm going to read a spell, but you should promise me that you won't hurt anyone.' That was what I told to Bill. 'Of course I won't. Gideon, Pacifica, took the note up the cage.' The couple gave the note to me, but I had no time to waste.

According to the note, it said '12-5-20-20-8-5-7-18-1-22-9-20-25-6-1-12-12. 15-14-5-16-9-14-5-20-18-5-5-23-9-12-12-2-5-4-9-19-1-16-16-5-1-18-5-4-6-18-15-13-14-15-23-15-14. '. It looked like a code more than a spell. 'Just read what you have seen. You don't want to see the hard life of Mabel.' said Gideon. I was wondering the spell, but I read it. Bill laughed again. 'Hahaha…Silly Pine Tree, you are tricked! The gravity falls!'

Yea, the gravity really fell. All of us were floating in the air with different items. 'Weehee! I can fly! I can fly!' Mabel shouted happily. She enjoyed floating in the air, but she was still in the cage. I shouted at Bill, 'It doesn't make sense? When will you release Mabel?' Bill turned red and said, 'Remember to trust no one, Pine Tree; but not this time, Shooting Star will be safe, but you…' After his words, everything fell down to the ground.

I fell too. I noticed that there were candles around me, like a pine tree shape. 'Oh no, this shouldn't be happening! This shouldn't be happening!' said Mabel. She started to cry. While she was crying sadly, Gideon and Pacifica were clasping their stomachs and spelling. They spelled like this: 'Egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!' Bill was laughing and shouted, 'Everything is complete!' The world turned black and white. Everyone paused expect Bill, Mabel and me. Mabel shouted with her tears, 'No!' However, it was too late to stop Bill. I was not there because I vanished suddenly. I appeared when I came an unknown place.

The world turned back to its own color. Things continued. I was in a room which was the same as our bedroom. Everything remained there, but they were dusts anywhere. Nobody was there. The hole from my body disappeared. What happened there? I screamed, 'Everything is too suddenly that… No!'

THE END OF CHAPTER 3

* * *

The code of the chapter is easier than before. Please review to me after reading it! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3: Suddenly

Ｆｒｏｍ ｎｏｗ ｏｎ, the name of the AU changes from "Dipper's Adventure To His Future" to "To The Future" . After a long hiatus, Chapter 4 is released in May, finally. Please comment for your support to" To The Future" AU!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Suddenly** (Dipper's story)

"Noooooooo!" I shouted. Everything was different in our room. The gate had disappeared. Things on the table and the bookshelf had disappeared. The posters and the painting on the wall had disappeared. The pillows and the quilts had disappeared. Our packages had disappeared. Even Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica and Bill, had gone.

I checked my belongings. I was afraid that my hat and the journal had been lost. But luckily, they were still there. However, when I checked the letters, one of them lost.

That was not our room anyone. There were only dusts, spider nets and garbage anywhere. When I went downstairs, no one was there. There was silent and dark. Things were covered by cloths, except the vending machine. 'Maybe the people are there.' I murmured. I put the code into it, but it did not work. Perhaps the machine was broken. Suddenly, an alert rang. I remembered there was no alert in the Shack before, it was strange to have an alert in a handicapped house. There was something weird happened, as I thought.

During the alert rang, two big men came to the Shack. They dressed in undershirts and shorts. They were quite muscular. They seemed they were going to catch me up. I had done nothing wrong. It was confusing to be caught by two strong strangers in no reason. I was shivering hard. I knew I had to run, but I was not fast. It was impossible for me to escape quickly out of the Shack. I had no hope.

'Be careful little boy!' 3 strangers came out the door. Light was around them. My sight was not clear to distinguish them. I saw they were young ladies, wearing dark weapons; one of them had a shooting-star-shaped stamp near her chest and held a grappling hook, she was likely a leader… But anyway, they dressed like ninjas in a masquerade party. The two men shocked for a while and slowed down their speed.

The two ninjas started to fight with the two men. The two ninjas fought well. The thin one fought like dancing. And the plump one with muscular, strong arms could hurt her emeries. However, the two men did not give them any fists. They fought as timid and weak as mice. 'Stop watching them. You're in danger, little boy. Hold it!' The leader whispered to me. She was climbing the ceiling by the grappling hook. She caught me and we climbed. Luckily, no one saw this. 'I'm young man, not little boy, I'm almost 13! I'm mature for my age!' I said angrily. She had made a mistake, a huge mistake! The leader whispered again,'Shh… Keep quite… Unless they will find us.' I stopped arguing. At that moment, I noticed her brown hair was covered by her mask. We did not make any sound at all. We saw the two men gave up and left the Shack quickly.

'Stop gals. We're safe. We find our target.' We jumped down to the ground. The two ninjas came in front of their leader and reported what they had done. 'What? I'm your target?' I was confused. The leader told me softly,'Everything will be explained later.' We walked towards the vending machine. The thin ninja put another code into it, then it unlocked. Soon, we arrived to a secret dungeon.

There was stuffy. The ninjas took off their mask. The thin one had long, straight and black hair. She wore thick glasses as well. The plump one had a ponytail, and there was a pimple on her face. The leader had round blushing cheeks. Her brown hair had reached her hips. She had a headband on her head. There was a brace on her teeth. She was like my sister, Mabel, but she was taller, thinner, and prettier. And she was not as silly as her.

'I'm sorry that we show off our faces to you. There's quite stuffy. Can I have a talk with you after we exchange our clothes for a while?' asked the leader. I answered,'That's okay. You shouldn't bother.' They left for a while. At that time, I started to investigate the dungeon. There were fewer lights and windows. Sometimes, a sound could be a noise there. It was like a dark, mysterious office.

Soon, the leader came back. She wore a dark pink sweater, dark purple skirt, white long socks which under her knees and a pair of black shoes. She wore the same way as Mabel, but the shooting-star-shaped stamp was still with her.

There were two chairs opposite a table. We sat opposite each other. We started a talk. I had a doubt. I wondered was that young lady opposite me Mabel. Then, we started a conversation. At first, she introduced her as Shoot Star, the leader ( or the master ) of a secret society.

'Are you Mabel?'

'What? Call me Shoot Star only! Or… **MAY**! I'm not the one you mentioned! Who're you?'

'I'm your brother, Dipper Pines! Do you remember me? We're Mystery Twins!'

'No, I don't have a brother! I'm not…'

Shooting Star started to cry. I did not know why. I tried to comfort her, but it took almost 1 and a half hours. At last, the conversation continued.

'Are you okay?

'I…I'm okay. I can't forget something miserable.'

'What happened to the Shack? Who're those two strangers? Why did you save me and bring me to… there?'

'I'm the leader of a secret society named Intrigue Hunters. Our motor is to protect the Shack. Those strangers are the Government's men. The Government always wants to take away the Shack without our permission. The Major is rich and powerful. We can't stop him because his power grows bigger and bigger, and we've not enough people, so we need your help.'

'Why I need to join you?'

'People had unforgettable experiences in the Shack before it closed many years ago. We're not wanna lose it. We understand you know the past of the Shack.'

'Are you serious? How?'

'You put the past code into the vending machine before the alert rang, but it was unsuccessful since we changed the code 1 month ago.'

'So, you want me to protect the Shack? What am I gonna do now?'

'You'll be our brain. We need a person to think ideas for the society. I think you're clever enough to handle it. Here, take this pin.'

'Thanks,' I said. The shape and the color of the pin were the same as those of my hat. Is something behind seriously?

'Welcome to join us. When you join our society, you'll get a nickname because our members' names are secret. We will name you as – **Pine Tree**.' May told me.

'Oh well, it's quite odd, but thanks.' I said.

'You can leave now. I'll bring you to a room soon. It's safe for you to stay there.' Mabel said. Okay, I thought. Then, we went to a room, a mysterious room, a room full of dust. I remember it was the room where I found the carpet. Of course, the carpet was disappeared, because Stan took it… But who knows?

When I was tiding up the room, May left. I found something under the bed. It was a list, but only one point was written there. It was written as: NINBEP DERGRLS. MYK IQ ZOR IHYF WFMT AAU RTILW. I knew what it meant, but I won't tell you…

THE END ＯＦ ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ ＦＯＵＲ．．．

* * *

The keyword of the code is **HIGHLIGHTED like this**. Please enjoy this chapter and write reviews to me. Thank you for support!

The released date of the next chapter is NOT CONFIRMED yet. Please stay tune my Tumblr for the news. After Chapter 5 releases, other chapters will release each day/week.


End file.
